300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Types
'Heroes' A hero is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in the 300 Heroes on the Land of Eternity. They are the player-controlled character in this game. For more information see Heroes. Misc Information *Heroes have base respawn time of 5 + Level x 2.5 seconds. *Heroes have total respawn time of + (increased by 4 every minute after 25:00 minute mark, up to 100)% of base respawn time. ---- 'Minions' Minions are allied or enemy units that spawn automatically to charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units in the lanes they are assigned. As a general rule, killing a minion rewards its killer with gold and experience points. Minions can grow stronger over time. 'Spawning' In Eternal Arena, they start spawning at 1:15 and every 30 seconds afterward from the Sword of Damocles in order to support the Heroes. Every wave, both teams spawn 3 Melee Minions and 3 Caster Minions on each lane. Every third wave, both teams spawn 1 Siege Minion on each lane. After 45 minutes, both teams spawn 1 Siege Minion on each lane every wave. When the opponent's inhibitor on any lane is destroyed, your team will no longer spawn Siege Minions on that lane. When the opponent's inhibitor on any lane is destroyed, your team will spawn 1 Super Minions 'on that lane every wave. Super minions will stop spawning after the inhibitor on that lane re-spawns. 'AI Behavior Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: *An enemy hero designated by a call for help from an allied hero. (Enemy hero attacking an Allied hero) *An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied hero. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied hero) *An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied minion) *An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy turret attacking an Allied minion) *An enemy hero designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy hero attacking an Allied minion) *The closest enemy minion. *The closest enemy hero. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that if a hero initiates an attack against an enemy hero, the attacking hero will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after they have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of their allied heroes has joined the fight since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. If a targeted hero leaves the minions' sight, the minions will automatically reevaluate their target and will carry on walking or attacking something else. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy hero if that hero breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. 'Creep Score' Gold is granted to the hero that deals the killing shot on any minion or monster. This is known as a "Last Hit" and is considered one of the most important skills in MOBA. Last Hitting will increase a "Creep Score" (CS) of the heroes noted at the far right of hero stats in the tab stats or top right corner for the player's hero. CS includes kills of Jungle Monsters and Hero Summons. In the early and mid game, CS can be used as a gauge for comparing how well a player is doing against their respective lane opponent along with KDA. Many heroes will use their Autoattack (AA) to Last Hit, but several heroes, especially AP heroes, also have low cost, low cooldown target or area burst spells to last hit. Melee minions can take two turret hits and be easy to AA for most ad heroes. Caster minions are best to hit once before taking a single turret hit, then hit again for the Last Hit. ---- 'Monsters' Monsters are neutral units in the game. Unlike minions, monsters do not fight for either team and will not automatically attack a hero unless they are attacked. 'Monster behavior' Monsters reside in the jungle between the lanes, and will not move from their designated camp until attacked. When attacked, the monster will move towards and attack the nearest hero who recently dealt damage to it, up to a certain distance from its spawning point (its "leash" distance). If the monster is unable to attack any target or reaches its leash range, it will walk back to its original spawn point, regenerating to its full health within a few seconds. If attacked on its original spawn point, this health regeneration will cease and it will resume trying to attack the hero who most recently dealt damage to it. Since monsters attack the nearest hero, they can select a new target after having attacked. *Monsters do not immediately "forget" heroes that hide in a brush and try to walk into the brush to attack heroes who recently damaged them, up to their leash range. *Monsters in most camps have 800 leash range, except for Golem Camp ( ) and Whelp Camp ( ) that have 600 leash range. 'Camp respawn' After a camp has been completely cleared, it will remain empty for an amount of time specific to that camp (its "respawn time"), then all of the monsters will reappear. However, a monster camp will not respawn unless all of its creeps have been slain. *See the respawn time at Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. 'Monster Rewards' As a general rule, killing a monster rewards its killer with gold and experience points. The experience is split between allied hero within a nearby range, while the gold goes to the last-hitting hero. And like minions, the gold and experience rewards from slaying monsters increases as the game progresses. Additionally, certain large monsters offer greater rewards when killed, like an individual buff, a team buff, or a gold global reward. Some rewards go to the entire team, some to all of its living members. ---- 'Structures' You can see more information about all kinds of structure at Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. 'Sword of Damocles' The Sword of Damocles (originated from K-Project) is the primary objective for each map. In order to win a match, a team has to destroy the opposing team's Sword of Damocles. In each mode, the Sword of Damocles is what gives summoners the control over their heroes. Once destroyed, the tie to their selected heroes are severed, ending the game. The Sword of Damocles is always protected by turrets and its turrets are untargetable, although they can still target heroes, unless one or more of a team's inhibitors are destroyed, and will remain vulnerable until all of the inhibitors have regenerated. 'Inhibitor' Inhibitors are structures that block the training of enemy Super Minions in their respective same lane. Once an enemy team's inhibitor is destroyed, the Sword of Damocles will start spawning Super Minions (replacing the siege minions with Super Minions if the wave normally includes one) along with giving a boost of stats to all allied minions in the corresponding lane for future waves. Each team has 3 Inhibitors on Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield, of which at least one must be destroyed for the Sword of Damocles and its turrets to be vulnerable to attack. Every inhibitor is protected by a turret; while this turret is up, the inhibitor is invulnerable to attacks. When the announcer notifies that either your or the enemy's inhibitor will respawn soon, said inhibitor will respawn in a few seconds. 'Turret' Turret (also called a Tower and originated from "Ramiel" the Fifth Angel in Evangelion) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and heroes' path to the Sword of Damocles. Turrets are one of the core components of 300 Heroes gameplay, providing damage, vision and general control of the surrounding jungle. Although they are extremely powerful, they can only target one hero. In order for a hero to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies' territory, the hero must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets deal heavy damage to enemy units. Turrets will visually fall apart as they take damage. In Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield, there are 11 turrets per team. *'True Sight: '''All Turrets grant '''True sight' allowing vision to see all nearby traps and stealth units to the allied team. Turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until the prior same lane turret is destroyed. The Outer Turret must be destroyed before the Inner and Inner before Inhibitor. Sword of Damocles Turrets are invulnerable and untargetable unless at least one inhibitor is currently destroyed. If a turret is destroyed while a shot is in mid-flight, that shot will not deal any damage. Aura effects do not affect turrets. *'Terrain: '''Turrets count as terrain, even after they are destroyed. Any abilities that interact with terrain can trigger their effects using them. *'Turret Attacks: Turrets have 70% Armor Penetration and they gain 40% bonus damage each time they strike a hero, stacking up to 280% bonus damage (This effect reset as soon as the turret targets non-hero units or stops attacking for awhile). *'Turret Bullets: '''Turret bullets can not be dodged. *'Priority on Target: 'Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. A turret will prioritize an enemy hero if that hero deals damage to an allied hero. Additionally, turrets will target an enemy hero if no other valid target is within range. Turrets will not attack an enemy hero who uses a non-damaging ability. *'Anti-Backdoor: 'In Eternal Arena, turrets have 600% Armor, 400% Magic Resist and 150% Attack Damage when no enemy minions are in range for attack. This reduces the effectiveness of backdooring (pushing without minions) compared to conventional pushing. *'Damaging Turrets: 'Damage to a turret is based on 100% Attack Damage or 40% Ability Power (whichever is higher). When your attacks based on Ability Power, the damage is now magic instead of physical (however, the numerical numbers that show in the In-Game Interface will be the red color that represents physical damage). *'Penetrating Turrets: 'Turrets are vulnerable to Armor Penetration and Magic Penetration, both flat and percent. *'Critical Strikes: 'Critical strikes will register against turrets, but no bonus damage will be applied. ---- 'Summon Units A hero summoned unit is a game character, similar to a minion, monster or hero, that is spawned into the game by a hero. The player can control the controllable units' movement by Alt + Click. ---- 'Media' The Arrival of FFF Group Minions (300英雄 FFF团小兵上线) ---- Category:Mechanic